


Worthless Pride and Endless Greed

by FictionalMania



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Choking, Consensual Mind Control, Demon Deals, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Demon Sex, F/M, Magic, Marking, Mind Control, Overstimulation, Smut, Switch Oikawa, Switch Reader, Wall Sex, little blood, split tongue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalMania/pseuds/FictionalMania
Summary: You tried your best to find satisfaction in this world, but you always ended up feeling unfulfilled or unenthused. One night you discover a book and you summon a demon, he offers you entertainment in exchange for you to be his entertainment." 'Face it, you never been satisfied a day in your life. Always settling, always making do with what you have, always limiting yourself.' He looks around and studies the blue flames as they grow in size. His face was filled with pride from victory from a game you didn’t know he was playing until just now. "
Relationships: Demon King Oikawa/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Worthless Pride and Endless Greed

You lean back on your desk chair tossing a small rubber ball up and down. Today was one of those days where none of your many hobbies seemed appealing enough. You wanted to try something new, but you didn’t have the mental energy. So now you're chilling in your bedroom trying to brainstorm something to occupy your idle mind.

You raise your hand to catch the falling rubber ball but miscalculated in which direction the ball would land. The ball falls to the ground and rolls under your bed. You let out an exasperated groan, knowing you had to get up to fetch the ball. If you didn’t get it now, then you weren’t going to see the rubber ball until the next time you decide to give your bedroom a thorough clean. 

You lay down onto the floor in front of your bed and turn on your phone’s flashlight. You aim the flashlight where you think the ball may have landed. From the corner of your eyes, you see a crate full of books you were planning on selling, since you haven’t read them in a while. 

You abandon your search for the rubber ball, for something that might potentially cure you of your insufferable boredom. Once you pull out the crate, you situate yourself onto the bedroom floor and begin to file though the fake wooden crate. You pull out old manga’s, comics and even some books from your young adult dystopian genre phase. 

At the bottom of the pile, you see this old seemingly ancient book. The leather binding on the book we’re aged and roughed up on the edges. The pages seemed like they were barely hanging onto the spine. You reach into the crate to take out the book. You don’t recall ever buying the book, but the book seems like something you would have bought at a renaissance fair a few years back. They’re always selling journals that are made to look ancient and aged. 

You wanted to inspect the book further, in hopes of trying to unlock some forgotten memory. The second your finger touches the book; your heart begins pulsing hard enough for you to feel it through your chest. You can clearly hear the sound of blood pumping faster to your ears. You pull away from the book out of instinct. 

A mix of confusion and curiosity flow through your head. The pumping of your heart was only getting harder. You snap your fingers near your ears trying to recenter yourself, but you realize you can’t hear them. In fact, you couldn’t hear or feel anything other than the internal functions of your body. 

You reached for your phone to call an ambulance but nothing on the phone made any sense. Nothing seemed recognizable, numbers and letters seemed like a jumbled mess. The screen became disoriented, none of the apps displayed the right color or logo. The phone even seemed to change shape in your hand.

You begin to panic. You drop your phone and stand up to make your way towards the bedroom door. Maybe you can get a neighbor to call an ambulance for you. You clearly are not in the right mindset to do anything by yourself. 

As your hand reaches for the door handle, the door frame pops out of existence. It was completely replaced by the wall. You look around the room trying to figure something out. The windows have disappeared, the phone you dropped is nowhere to be found, even the computer on your desk disappeared. Everything that would have connected you to the outside world is now out of reach and unattainable. You felt trapped, sending you into a more panicked state. 

The sound of blood pumping was booming in your ear. The sheer pounding coming from your heart began to hurt you. Your chest began feeling like it was going to be ripped apart. You fall to the floor, unable to manage the pain. 

When you set your eyes on the ancient book again, it seemed like the only thing tangible in the room. There was a faint glow coming from the book calling you towards it, like sleeping beauty to the cursed spindle. 

You crawl towards the crate, with every step you get closer to the book, you are able to breath more easily. You reach inside the crate and pull out the book. You sit up on the floor as you place the book in front of you. The book unfolds on its own, relieving words in a language completely unfamiliar to you.  
The sound of blood pumping through your ears, turns into words you can understand, “A drop of blood,” it kept repeating. The words were simple, but clear to you. You needed to listen to the voice if you wanted the pain to stop. You hold off a page and swipe your index finger across the edge, giving yourself a papercut. You squeeze the blood oozing from the papercut with your thumb. You watch intently as the blood drop splatters onto the book. 

The drop of blood forms the shape of a small animalistic skull All the light in the room got pulled into the book like it was a black hole. The stabbing pain in your chest and the thumping in your ears subsides. Once you feel your senses return to normal, the book begins to shake and levitate from the ground. 

Dark blue smoke begins to ooze from the book like dry ice when it touches boiling water. The smoke rises and begins to take on a humanistic form. In an instant, the book closes shut while it falls to the floor, and the smoke dissipates as a solid figure takes its place. You are only able to make out the silhouette from the dark room.

You hear a snap of fingers before a similar light blue flame appears. a single point of light was emitting from the colorful fire reveals a hand keeping the flame afloat. It looked like a human hand though there were long sharp talons extending from the tips of the fingers.

The hand moved towards the center of the body hidden by the rest of the darkness. All you could make out was the grin this creature was making at it let out, “Well hello there.” There was a certain smugness behind those words. 

They snap fingers once more making small blue flames dance as they multiply from each other. The flames station themselves strategically across the room giving your room a colorful glow. The flames started off larger but became smaller as they settled in various spots across the room. Your eyes widened from the fascinating light show.   
The lights gave the room a comforting glow, you feel your nerves become less tense. You noticed the window and door in your room are still missing, but at least you weren’t hunched over in pain. You sit up right on the floor using the frame of your bed as back support.

Their body quickly vanishes into dark blue smoke. “Did you enjoy the show.” The creature says in amusement.

You turn your head towards the direction of the sound, the creature already made themselves comfortable on your desk chair.

Their eyes were mahogany brown that faded into a deep red the closer you got to the iris. The glow of the fire highlighted their cheekbones. They had horns protruding upward from the sides of their head, with the base being a few inches above their ears. 

The outfit they were wearing reminded you of a princely character. They had on navy blue frock with a gold lining. They wore white thigh thigh-high boots[SD1] over navy blue pants. To top it all off they wore a deep black cape with a collar that rose almost halfway up their head. The cape was pinned together by a small decorative skull at the center of their collar bones.

A wicked smile showed on his face revealing a forked sharp tongue, “Lost for words, dear,” They say as their legs cross over the other one.

You were surprisingly calm at the moment, especially considering what you had just gone through. “What just happened? Who are you? What are you doing here?” The questions came spewing from your mouth without giving the creature any time to respond.

“When you touched the book and finished the ritual, you summoned me, the one and only demon king.” He takes one of the pens off your desk and begins to twirl it between his fingers. “As for what I am doing here, I am trying to figure out that myself.” He answered the questions as if he had repeated the word verbatim and thousands of times over. The demon king’s whole demeanor came off across nonchalantly, like this situation was nothing new to him. 

His answers only raise more questions, making you feel peeved “Why is this happening? What even happened?” 

The small blue flames grow in size almost like it was reacting to you. Your tension of your nerves immediately soothes down. You take a deep breath, and you watch as the fire dies down to its original size.

He points to the ancient book that’s now closed shut in on you. “Well, that book right there is drawn to people who I see would see potential customers. It shows up around people who wish to summon me.” 

“Well, I’m not interested in buying anything, nor did I summon you,” you put air quotes around the word summon.

The demon king smirks, “If I’m here then it’s because something in you wants me here.” He points to the book he ameraged from, “My book has a knack for knowing someone's intentions.” He places the pen that was twirling between his fingers back on the desk exactly where he got it from. He uncrosses his legs and leans forward on the chair.  
He rests his elbows on his thighs as he looks you up and down on the floor. He looks around your room trying to get a better sense of you. “I was going to ask if you wanted if you wanted fame or riches… but looking at you I’m sensing you want something more.” 

You tilt your head from curiosity, “You got all that from looking around my room?” 

He smiles, “Yes and a few other factors.” 

Your smile mimics the one he gave you, “Like?”

He clicks his tongue, showing the split down his tongue once again, “Oh, you don’t need to know.” He gets up from the desk and walks over to wear your sitting. He leans down slightly and stretches out a hand, “Why don’t you get comfortable while we talk business.”

You stretch your arm out and accept his odd chivalrous gesture. You see dark smoke appear from behind you and push you off the ground as he pulls up upward. You make yourself comfortable as you sit at the edge of bed while you let your feet rest on the side rail of the bed frame. 

He wiggles his fingers, making the dark blue smoke emerge from his shadow. The blue smoke floated over to your desk and pushed your chair until it was a few feet in front of where you were sitting. He strides over to the chair and plops down onto it. “Let me introduce myself, the name’s Toru Oikawa,” he asks with a smirk on his face.

“I’m Y/N and I would just like my room back.” you respond.

He speaks as his eyes glance from corner to corner of your room, “You know there are so many people I made deals with. Everyone wants something regardless of their circumstances. Some people know exactly what they want, while others have a general idea of their ambitions. There’s also people who give up on what they want.” He leans then turns to look at you as a knowing smile spreads on his face.

You give Oikawa a look that warns him to watch what he says next carefully. 

He dismisses your warning and continues, “Then those people who never felt satisfied.” He stares deep into your eyes, “... So what is.” He speaks in a singsong voice, “Cause I can make it happen.” 

“I am satisfied enough,” you speak in a peeved tone, “There is nothing I want from you.”  
He looks you up and down taking a note of your posture and expression. He speaks in a taunting voice “Is that why you’ve been sitting in your bedroom alone, while tossing a ball back and forth.” He points to the corner of your room that had a pile of equipment for all hobbies you picked up over the years, “You have a million other things that you could be doing,” his voice becomes more condescending, “Face it, you never been satisfied a day in your life. Always settling, always making do with what you have, always limiting yourself.” He looks around and studies the blue flames as they grow in size. His face was filled with pride from victory from a game you didn’t know he was playing until just now.

You don’t like when people pry into things that aren’t their business. That omnipotent attitude was kind of starting to annoy you. Though something was off about the way he held himself. His whole grandiosity seemed like it was a mask to cover up something else, but that wasn’t going to stop you from letting him get away with acting like a jerk. If he was going to try and psychoanalyze you, you were definitely going to match his energy. You lean forward keeping eye contact with him, not letting him intimidate you. You matched his condescending attitude “You talk tough for someone who probably also has never felt satisfied.”

His eyes dilated in vulnerability, like there were cracks showing in a facade he had been playing. The cracks in his metaphorical mask were quickly covered up by a patronizing attitude. 

Your eyes match the same attitude he was giving you, “What? Never been called out before?”

His head is angled up as he gives you a leering gaze. “Aww,” he says in a heavy mocking tone, “Getting defensive, are we?” 

The blue flames spark up and they amplify in size. All the anger you felt in that moment was channeled into an intense scowl. You hated being mocked, especially when it came from a place of malice. Oikawa keeps his head still as his eyes travel to look at the blue flames. You could see the reflection of blue fire bounce off his eyes. 

“Oh,” He pulls himself back while letting out a giggle. He snaps his fingers, and a white flame appears inches from your face. There was no heat emanating from the pale flame. 

After a few seconds you feel your head get woozy. The only things your eyes were able to focus on was the flame in front of you, everything in the room seemed to become increasingly blurry. 

“What do you crave the most?” His voice had a reverb behind it, very similar to the voice pounding in your ears from earlier.

A mind feels fogged up yet completely focused, like you were in a hypnotic state. You felt compelled, almost forced, to answer his question. All of your defenses became nonexistent as you easily answered his question, “Freedom. Fulfillment.” something deep inside you stops you from uttering anything else.

Oikawa makes the while flames grow bigger, “And,” he coos. 

“An escape.” you blurt out. The realization of what you just said weighs on you. A defense mechanism from somewhere deep inside you, a mechanism that was so ingrained into you that triggered your fight or flight response caused you to snap out of the spell he put on you.

He just made you admit something you worked so hard to shove down. The blue flames around the room begin to roar turning a dark blue color at the base. If the blue flames were normal, something the walls would have definitely caught on fire by the sheer heat of the flames.   
“I knew it!” He flashy a toothy grin from his small victory. He makes the white fire in front of you vanish with another wave of his fingers, “How interesting.” 

You didn’t like being forced to say something out of your control, in fact you hated doing anything out of your control. You state what’s on your mind with clear assertiveness, “I don’t like how you did that. Don’t pull shit that again.”

His face shows genuine regret before he quickly covers it up with a cocky smile, “Ok deal, won’t happen again without your permission.”

“If I want you to know something, I’ll tell you,” You take a few seconds to calm yourself down, by closing your eyes and clenching and unclenching your fists. You can tell the blue flames were dying down because the heat radiating onto your skin lessons. When you open your eyes, you catch Oikawa intently studying your body language.

He cautiously opened his mouth, “Wanting an escape in the world isn’t bad. Do you feel guilty?” 

“Cause it’s selfish and I don’t want to be a selfish person. I am ok with the life I have now. I should just appreciate what I have.” You say in a matter-of-fact way.

“Being just ok with something sounds so boring. Be selfish. The only person you're hurting is you if you want something take it.”   
“Then I would have to admit that there are parts of myself that I never wanted to become,” the words left a bad taste in your tongue. 

He gently rubs his thumb over the decorative skull, “You and I are similar in that sense.” 

His lips spread into a genuine smile, not even bothering to place the mask back on his face.

You smiled back into his soft like eyes, “Me similar to you. How?” 

“There are parts of myself that I tend to let my pride get in front of my way. It’s one of the few facts I dislike about myself, it feels like a curse.” He pauses for a brief moment, “But I prefer to have my worthless pride rather than suppress my pride.” 

He catches himself before continuing to talk. His entire demeanor changes from the bona fide man back into the facade of The Demon King, “We’re getting off topic. Let’s get back to talking about the deal you want to make with me.” 

He disappears into the dark blue smoke. The blue smoke floats towards you, as it settles right in front of you. The mattress of the bed starts dipping as the weight of Oikawa’s hands begin to form on either side of your thighs. “I can give you anything, even that satisfaction you’ve been denying yourself,” he leans closer towards you as the rest of his body forms.

You lean backwards with a suspicious look on your face. 

He looks at the flames flicker and turns his head to look eyes, “Do I make you nervous?”

“More like I’m not buying the chivalrous act.” you retort. 

“I think that’s only half the truth,” He leans into your ear, “I bet you want to know what kind of satisfaction I can provide.”

You hated how perceptive he was. You admit to yourself that you were digging the flirtatious nature, even though you know

“I’ll keep the princely act down as long as you are honest with yourself.” The softness in his eyes returns.  
“Deal. If I’m being honest with myself, I am interested in making a deal.” Oikawa opened his mouth but before he could speak, you finished your thought, “But… I wanna have a few questions answered.” 

A smirk spreads across “So you’re a curious one, well ask away.”

You give him a gentle smile. He was right, you were the curious type. All of this was fascinating to you. The flames in particular piqued your curiosity the enter time they have been growing and shrinking. “Ok Demon King, why do the flames keep changing in size? They seem to react to me.” 

There was a softness in his eyes when you asked him that question, he didn’t bother coving up the crack in his facade. You couldn’t tell if it was intentional or not, but you didn’t mind the view either way. It felt oddly comforting.

“An astute observation,” He balls his fist and slowly opens it making another blue flame appear in the center of his palm, “These blue flames give a calming effect, they release an aroma that only a few mythical beings like me can smell, It’s hard to get someone to do business when someone is panicking. If the fire senses the person's nerves too active it gets bigger to release more of the aroma. It gives someone the feeling of being in a relaxing bath.” The blue flame leaves his palm and finds a spot across the room. 

That explains why you were able to stay so calm after feeling like your chest was ripped apart or how you were able to quickly calm down after you were angry. It soothed a lot of your curiosity, but not all of it. “What about the white flame? I’ve only seen white fire in a chemistry lab setting.” 

He stayed true to his words from earlier and didn't create a white flame, even if it was for a demonstration “It’s like a stronger version of the blue fire. “It gives me some control of someone’s mental state, but strong emotions can break the effect.”  
One second you were bored out of your mind and the next a whole new aspect of life opened in front of your eyes. You ask him, “What else can you do? 

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that,” he says playfully.

“Why not?” 

“If I soothe that curiosity too much, then I won’t be interesting enough to make a deal with.”

“You think I’ll be satisfied by just knowing about what you can do? I want to know your world, every aspect of it. All of this sounds so entertaining.”

He gives you an admiring gaze, “Alright fair enough.”

“Why do you even want to make a deal? What do you gain from it?” you question him.

“Entertainment.” Oikawa bluntly states. He thinks about what his next words are, “I’m bored. And so, I go around making deals to pass the time. You’re honestly the most enjoyment I’ve had in years, which is also why I’m so adamant on making a deal with you. I can’t let a good thing go to waste; my pride won’t let me.”

You think about what you wanted from him before speaking, “Ok I have a deal for you.”

He shows you an arrogant grin, “Did I finally convince you?”

You roll your eyes while letting out a small snicker, “That depends.”

“What are you suggesting?” His eyes flared in curiosity.

You state, “I am tired of living this mundane life, I want something more.”  
“Selfish, I love it.” Oikawa bites lip through a smile, clearly eager to see what you have to say next.

“I want to know about your world, I want an escape…entertainment to distract me at least for a little while,” You keep an intense eye contact with Oikawa, “So what’s the price?”

He taps the base of his fingers on his thigh with a calculating look before speaking, “I want your time.”

You tilt your head quizzically, “Meaning?”

There was a slight maliciousness behind his voice, “I want you to entertain me as well.” He gets up from the bed and places himself right in front of you. His finger reaches out and pushes your chin upwards, you could feel the long talon dig into your finger, “Whenever I sense your boredom, I’ll be there to cure it. But I want the same thing from you.”

You feel a slight sting under your chin, from his sharp talons. You didn’t know what exactly he wanted from “What kind of entertainment?”

“Just your company,” He leans closer to your head, “Don’t worry, it won’t be anything you’re against,” He rests his hands on your knees.

You knew exactly what he was implying, and yet you weren’t against it. “So,” You grip his wrists with each of your hands, “Something like this,” your slowly drags his hands up your thighs.

You feel Oikawa’s hands grip your thighs, “Only if you’re ok with it?” He leans closer, while keeping eye contact with your lips, not daring to move until you give the word.  
You release the grip of Oikawa’s wrist, followed by your hands traveling up his arms. One of your hands rests on the back of his neck, while your other hand trails up to his hair. You grab a chunk full of a hair as you pull him to a deep kiss. You can feel his long-forked tongue swivel around the sides of your tongue. It was definitely a new sensation; he had full autonomy and controlled each side of his parted tongue.  
Oikawa drags his nails gently down the side of your thighs. He spreads your legs as his hands reach underneath your thighs. Without breaking the kiss he leans back with you onto the bed, while taking your legs and wrapping them around his waist.

You move your hands over to the front of the neck and reach for the skull clip. Before you could grab it, Oikawa takes your hands and pins them above your head. He makes his smoke appear from behind him and unpin the cape for him, “Allow me.” The cape floats away towards the direction of your desk as it wraps around the skull like a cocoon.

You could tell the skull was important to him by the way he handled it. You were curious why it was, but you weren’t going to hold yourself to the same standards and not get in other people’s business.

He reaches inside the waistband of your sweatpants and pulls them down and off your legs. He lifts one of your legs and places a sweet kiss on your ankles. He trails upwards the inside of your leg leaving kisses that got rougher as they got closer to your sex. As he reached your thighs, he dragged his talons across your skin. His teeth dig into your skin and suckle the skin hard enough to leave a trail of hickeys reaching your inner thigh.

Your body twitches as your small quick exhales leave your mouth with every relentless bite and graze of his teeth. You feel his lips kiss on the base of your cotton panties. “You seem to like what I’m doing with my mouth,” he lets out a snicker. “May I?” He kisses right above the band of your underwear.

You lean up on your elbows and look down at him, to get the gorgeous view that his head between your thighs. “Be my guest,” you say mischievously.

“Allow me to dine then, my dear hostess.” His teeth latch onto the band of your panties and rips them off you with a quick jerk of his head. He drops the shredded fabric between his teeth onto the floor. The blue flames you almost forgot about rise up from the excitement you were feeling, you could feel the heat of the flames bounce off your skin as well as the heat inside your body rise.

“Wait let me just,” Oikawa snaps his fingers and the blue flames that were sporadically placed around your bedroom fizzle out. “I want you to feel it, I won’t let my flames soothe your nerves….” You hear the pages of the ancient book rustle open, “I want you to see and feel everything.” The light that was sucked in by the book expands outwards and fills the room with the previously stolen light. 

You couldn’t help but smile in a smug way, “Good,” Your thighs squeeze around his head slightly, “I want to feel it.”

His talons of his fingers grip onto your thighs, to pull himself further into your slit. His tongue moves up and down your slit until it finds a stopping at your clit. He flicks each side of his forked tongue on your clit. He swivels each side of his forked tongue individually around the tip of your vulva. “Oh fuck that feels good.” You plant out as you lean your head back.

That only encourages him to move his tongues around with more passion. “You wanted to know what kind of powers I have, didn't you?” he says in a cunning voice.

“What do you mean?” you breath out.  
“Trust me on this, you can say stop you don’t like it.” He looks up at your rolled back head, “Look into my eyes if you want to find out.”

You were greedy to find out, so you stare into his eyes intently. You see the faded deep red around his iris flare out and spread to the rest of his eyes. You were extremely captivated by his glowing red eyes, “Spread your legs.” The words echo through your head, similar to the voice you heard come from the ancient book.

Your body moved on its own, your mind had no say as your legs opened as wide as they can by the command. He words held the power to have a command over your body, or at small actions of your body. It was like your legs had strings attached to them, and the puppeteer pulling them was Oikawa.

The talons of his fingers shrink down into perfectly trimmed fingernails. He rubs his fingers around the labia before finding the entrance of your vagina. He teases the outer wall, before slipping his middle and index fingers inside. He moves his fingers slowly in a come-hither movement relishing in your want for more. “Play with your clit for me,” he moves his head to leave more bites on your inner thighs as his fingers quicken their pace.

The metaphorical strings felt like they attached onto one of your hands. You feel your hand drags itself down your stomach, making its way to your clit. Your middle finger sticks itself out as love circles around your nub. You hear the occasional slurping noise as Oikawa licks up your escaping juices before going back to leaving love bites on your upper thighs.

“Do you want me to stop the control?” He asks you to move his finger in and out of you.

“No,” it was the only word you were able to form between all the moans you were letting out. He had something planned and you were curious to find out.  
He asks with curiosity in his eye, “How do you want me?” The movement of his fingers pause for a second, “Be greedy about it.”

“Drive me crazy,” you say hungry for more.

A wicked smirk widens across his lips, “As you wish,” His fingers become more forceful and faster, “Move your fingers faster around your clit, match the aggression of my fingers inside you.

Your middle finger rubbed around your clit, making sure every nerve ending was being stimulated. You fall back onto the bed unable to keep yourself up with your one free elbow. Your body arches as you feel the sensation of his fingers, and your fingers working in unison.

“Choke yourself.” He doesn’t explain himself any further, he just watches the constant twitching of your body.

Your hand obeys his controlling voice, it feels like it was someone’s hand on squeezing the sides of your neck. You were surprised by the strength of your grip. Hot and heavy breaths got choked out of your throat. You could feel your walls tighten around his fingers as you twitch your own finger simulates your clit.

“You’re about to cum aren’t you,” he says with a self-satisfied snicker. His ring finger joins the other two fingers inside you, as he moves infuriatingly slow. “You can’t cum until I say you, I won’t even command you to. You just need to hold it yourself.” He teases you as he goes back to biting your thighs. He sees it become a moaning mess, but he clearly wasn’t satisfied. You could sense pride growing more by looking at the state you were in. “Take your hands and tease your nipples,” He moves his mouth to replace the finger that was teasing your clit.  
Your hands slid under your oversized t-shirt and tailed their way to your nipples. You rolled your nipples between your fingers while pinch just enough to make yourself twitch, “Please Oikawa,” you whimper out.

“That’s what I like to hear,” The three fingers pick up their pace as they stretch the wall of your vagina. “Make sure and scream my name,” His forked tongue swipes up and down your labia. He lashed his tongue over your clit, sending your hips rolling into his face.

“Fuck, Oikawa that feels good.” You loudly groan out.

His fingers pound into your roughly, “It’s Toru.” He keeps pumping fingers with the same ferocity, “To you it’s Toru.”

His fingers move across the upper walls of your vagina, stimulating your g-spot. The intense feeling caused his spell over you to break, you instantly grab his horns and push him further into your sex. He lets out a loud groan before teasing your clit between his teeth. His slid your clit in between the split of his tongue, it felt like two tongues were eating you out at the same time. Your breathing becomes raggedy as you get closer and closer to your peak.

You scream out, “Toru,” as you feel an intense orgasm. You were panting, trying to catch your breath as your mind became slightly lightheaded. You sit back up on the bed to see Toru turn around to walk away from the desk. You grab his hand before he could move away, you noticed the red glow in his eyes faded back to his original eye color. You pull him close, “Oh I’m not done,” you pull him into a messy kiss, “Get on the bed now.”

“Say less,” Oikawa’s body turns into smoke. His clothes dropped to the floor, while his boots stayed upright in the position, he left it. You learned another power of his, he only needs to touch something to be able to also turn it into smoke. The empty space in the bed next to you dips as he reappears onto the empty space of the mattress, completely naked. He gets on his knees, while towering over you. “You look surprised.” He cups your warmed, blushing cheek in his hand. He leans forward trying to make you lean back onto the bed, “Are you intimidated by the size o….”

You don’t let him finish his sentence as you shove him onto his back. You saw him filled with a dumbfounded look. Before he could get up your staddle yourself onto his lap placing your legs on either side of him, “Does it look like I’m intimidated,” you flash him a smug look. You pull him up and plant a kiss on his soft lips.

“God! It’s sexy when you take what you want,” His fingers grow back into talon. He grips the center of your shirt and shreds it apart with his claws.

You discard your torn shirt off the bed and place your hands on his shoulders, “You just love ripping off clothes don’t you.”

He shrugs his shoulders, “What can I say, I love leaving remnants of me.” He trails a sharp finger down the back of your spine making your hips roll forward. He pushes his lips forward onto one of your tits, making his teeth graze over your nipples.

You match his energy and grind over his cock. You continue to teasingly grind on him until he becomes antsy. A popping sound leaves his mouth as it unlatches from your tits, “Come on don’t you want more?” He claws his hands down towards your ass and begins to knead it between his palms.

You lift yourself up and slowly slide all the way down onto his cock, but you didn’t dare move for the sake of teasing him more. “What makes you say I want more,” you taunt him.

He grabs your face with both of his hands and makes you look at him. His red glow in his eyes returned, “Move those hips,” his voice was demanding.  
Your hips had no choice but to follow the command, but that you had other ideas. You push his head to the side and begin to suck and kiss on his neck, the same way he teases your inner thighs. You hear Oikawa groan louder. You pull you away to see hickeys forming on the neck, and the sight turns on you even more. The spell seemed to get weaker every single time your hips grinded into him. You look into Oikawa’s eye and the glow of his red eye flicker as he tries his hardest to keep his concentration. Your mind came up with a devilish idea. Your hands move from his shoulder towards his neck, up the sides his swept back hair. You grab the base of his horns and move your hands up and down the texture.

Oikawa lets out a vicious growl as his eyes lose their red glow. He grips your hand and looks up into your eyes, in attempt to reactivate his spell, “Don’t you dare tou….”  
The horns seemed to be as sensitive as the back and spine. You drag your nails up and down his horns, maliciously teasing him.

He lets out the loudest moans, “Ah fuck.”

You grip the base of his horns tightly, while moving a few of your fingers around not giving him a moment to get a hold of your body again. You lift your knees up and slam yourself down using his horns as an anchor to steady yourself. You begin to bounce up and down on his cock.

He cries out moans. His hand leaves your body and comes down on your ass with a hard smack, “You’re not going get away with this,” he makes sure to leave another handprint on your ass.

You clench your pelvic muscles making the walls around your vagina that much tighter. You drag your nails down his horns as you slow down your grinding, “But I already am getting away with it.” You only move ever so slightly all while keeping your relentless torturing of his sensitive horns, “Now beg me.” He was right about you, you were a greedy person, and right now you were greedy for his pride.  
He tries to make you move by pushing your ass up and down, but you didn’t give into him. “Please, just fuck me. I need this.” He whines out in between his panting.

His pride was yours, just as much your greed was his. You groan out loud from the satisfaction of hearing those sweet words leave his tongue. You aggressively start to grind into his cock as you let out. You noticed that Oikawa bit his lips not wanting to moan louder than he was, but you wanted to hear them. You squeeze his cheeks making him pucker out his lips.   
You take his parted mouth and stick two of your fingers in him, forcing him to keep his mouth open, “Toru, I want to hear those moans.”

He truly did love it when you took what you wanted, because he obliged without any hesitation. His hands traveled up and down your body, not wanting to settle in anyone place, he just wanted to feel you. He rolls his head back and lets out the loudest moan as you feel him cum inside you.

You stop your grinding to admire the panting mess he had become. His chest rose and fell rapidly, while he was in a love drunk state. You wanted to see more; you knew he was sensitive, so you wanted to take advantage of that. You pull on one of his horns, pushing his head to the side. You graze your teeth against his neck and slowly grind into him. You hear low breathless pants leave his mouth as you teased him more, “Can’t take your own medicine, huh?”

He meets your challenging eyes, “Don’t let that victory get to your head,” He wraps his arms tightly around you, “You’re starting to sound like me.” 

You feel yourself vanish into smoke along with him. You couldn’t feel your body, but you could still feel its existence. You didn’t have time to comprehend everything, it’s like you had a million eyes that were all working individually. You could sense every molecule your body passed through, all the influx of information was too much for your brain to process, making you disoriented. You wrap your hands around his neck trying to make yourself feel more grounded. In an instant you were pinned to the wall, where your bedroom door originally was. Your legs were wrapped around Oikawa’s thighs, while his forearms were secured underneath your thighs. The smoke appears from his shadow and rests underneath his forearms, giving him more strength to hold onto you. You couldn’t feel the smoke lift you up, but you could tell it was pushing up on you because it felt like you were floating. He could let go and the smoke seemed like it would be able to hold you up on its own.

He moves your hand up to his horn, “Better hang on,” He breath hitches as he slides you onto him. He was still feeling sensitive from all your teasing.

“Well take me on a ride then,” You secure both your arms on his horns, rubbing it between your thumb and index fingers.

“Keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times,” he giggles to himself, clearly proud of his joke.

You giggle along with him, “Dork,” You pull his horns towards you and give him a sweet kiss. You saw a small glimpse into a completely new side of him, the geek. You weren’t complaining though it was, for a lack of better words, refreshing to see.

He slowly grinds into you as his hand reaches towards the back on your neck and pulls your hair to the side. He grazes his teeth on your neck, before sucking and flicking his tongue across the neck, “So do you agree we both sooth each other’s boredom and appetite for satisfaction?”

You push your hand upward from under Oikawa’s chin, “We have a deal.”

He grabs your left wrist from underneath his chin, and leaves and gives a quick peck, “This will only sting for a little bit.” He digs his sharp canines into your wrist enough to draw blood. He licks the blood coming from the break in your skin.  
You suddenly feel an uncomfortable burn on your skin, it feels like you kept your hand near a flame for a longer time than you should have. You see light blue marking begin to form on your wrist a similar color to his flames.

Before you could admire the forming mark more, Oikawa thrust harder into you, “Focus on me.” He takes your attention from the slight pain on your wrist and gives you a deep kiss, “Just feel with me,” his voice was comforting. He scratches down your back as he pushes your back further onto the wall, completely distracting you from any form of pain, or at least any unpleasurable kind of pain. His hands settle on a firm grip on your ass, pushing your ass down roughly onto his cock.

You wrap your legs tighter around his waist, while moving your hips towards him. You move your hands onto his horns, making sure to play with it between your fingers because you knew it would drive him wild. He releases a vicious growl and retaliates by moving faster into you. Your breath becomes quicker as you feel friction of the wall move against your back. He moves his hands to behind your ears, while the smoke from his shadows holds your body up.

“Look in my eyes,” He moaned out, “I want to see your face when you reach your peak.”

You looked into his eyes as he held onto your gaze with desperation. His hands slide down to your chest and begin to tease and pinch with your nipples between fingers. Neither of you were holding back your moans; your moans filled his worthless pride and his moans only fueled your endless greed. You match each other’s pace with one goal in mind, to just feel good. The pants between you two only got louder and louder.

“Oh fuck,” you yell out as you feel shutters run up spine. You felt the entirety of your intense orgasm travel of your spine and back down to your shaking legs.

Oikawa just stares at you through his love drunk haze in awe, just simply admiring the panting mess he made you. “God you are sexy,” he says as he carries you to your bed. He gently places you down your head on your pillow. He waves around a finger, making his discarded clothes reappear back on his body. He sits down at the edge of the bed next to wear he laid you down. He pulls the sheets over you, while still leaving your arms outside. He picks up your left wrist to examine the markings etched onto your skin, “My mark looks good on you.” He smirks his usual cocky smile, “Along with some other marks I left on you.”

You teasingly pinch his arm for the quip he just made. You didn’t have a chance to look at the mark forming on your arm. You draw your left wrist towards it to check out what pattern was left on your skin. It was a light blue mark that was remarkably similar to the shape of the skull that Oikawa had secured onto his cape. The mark formed right where he bit you, on your wrist underneath the thumb.

As you were admiring your tattoo Oikawa takes it upon himself to get off your bed to grab his carefully unfolds his cape from the skull wrapped inside it. You watch as he whips the cape across onto his back in a dramatic fashion. He gently pics up the fancy skull and secures it onto his chest. He dances his fingers, and his aged book opens up once again allowing your connections to the world slowly start to come back into existence. You watch as your door and window restore themselves. You turn towards your desk and see your phone and desktop fully reconstructed. Your room was looking more like how you remembered it. 

He turns around to see you still shaking, but he picks up on the fact that it was more from the cold air and less from the after effects of enjoying yourselves. He snapped his fingers and a small blue flame appeared near your body, it was radiating a warm and comfortable heat.

You burrow yourself further into your blankets and take a deep breath and take in the aroma tha flames emitted. You sniffed a few more times because this time you could smell a thread of floral scent coming from the flames, something Oikawa said only a few could smell … it was the smell of a jasmine flower.   
“Jasmine.... that’s oddly fitting for you,” you mention out loud.

“You can smell the scent,” He tilts his head in curiosity, “That’s interesting.” There were many thoughts racing through his head, you could practically see the loading symbol on his face, but he only said the one he calculated to be the best response, “I thought today was going to be another regular deal, but it has turned out far more entertaining than I could have hoped.”

You retort, “I could say the same thing.”

He walks over and absent mindedly plants a kiss on your forehead. He seemed to catch himself in the act because he clears his throat in order to find something to say before settling into his smug attitude. “I look forward to our next meeting,” this time he kisses your forehead with intent, “I’m sure it won’t be long till one of us gets an inch to be satisfied.”

He walks toward the center of the room and picks up his magical book and holds it towards his chest, “Sleep well,” He flashes a wink at you, “I know I will.” He waves you an air kiss as his body disappears along with the flame he created near your body. Any traces of him here gone, expect for all the marks he left on you. 

You could help but trace your thumb over the skull like a symbol on your wrist. You got yourself into a weird situation, but one your greed was happily ready to explore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! I have no clue when I will be posting chapter 2, its college mid-term season so Imma be a bit preoccupied. Leave a comment, what did yall think? any constructive criticisms or suggestions? or just say hey!


End file.
